


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, The uswnt f.r.i.e.n.d.s style, and hopefully some laughs, there is kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Tobin and Christen hook up after Tobin’s 100th cap dinner and try and convince themselves it’s a one time thing (it’s definitely not.)Or...Imagine the squad finding out about t&c dating the same way the friends gang found out about monica and chandler





	1. The One With All The Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inanotheruniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotheruniverse/gifts).



> This is based off of geekmythologys tumblr post and I hope y’all enjoy it!

The restaurant is mostly empty (except for a few wait staff bustling about) as Christen hangs back slightly from the bar watching Alex wrap Tobin up in a tight hug.

 

Alex pulls away after a beat to say her goodbyes, and it startles Christen a little when she’s met with Alex’s bright blue eyes and a warm smile, “make sure she gets home safe Chris.”

 

Christen’s movements are slow as she walks up to the two and slides onto the empty stool beside Tobin, “I will.”

 

“Congrats Toby, ‘night Chris!”

 

“Night Alex.”

 

Silence quickly fills the space between them—Christen watches as Tobin motions to the bartender to order them two more drinks—and Christen feels like maybe this should be uncomfortable.

 

That maybe whatever it is that’s been shifting between them should feel awkward and make her want to run and hide.

 

But it doesn’t.

 

Instead Christen takes a slow sip of her rye and coke as she lightly bumps her shoulder into Tobin’s, “so, one hundred caps huh?”

 

“Yeah, makes me feel old.” Tobin says as she bumps back into Christen.

 

Christen rolls her eyes, “old? Please tell me you’re kidding?”

 

Tobin shakes her head sullenly as she gulps down her drink, swiveling her seat so her knees are bumping against Christen’s thighs, “nope, no joke.”

 

“You do realize Tobin, that if the team still wants me—“

 

“Christen.”

 

There’s no room for argument in Tobin’s tone as she stares into Christen’s eyes but Christen barrels on, “and if I hit one hundred caps—“

 

“When.”

 

Christen chuckles, “okay, when I hit one hundred caps, I’ll be almost—“ Christen pauses briefly as the math truly hits her, “oh my god Tobin, I’ll practically be thirty.”

 

“Oohh, yeah—“ Tobin says and Christen watches as the sides of her eyes start to crinkle and the smile starts tugging at her lips, “you’re right, Chris you’re gonna be so old.”

 

Christen downs her drink and shoots a pout at Tobin as she slides off her seat, “ouch, way to wound a girl.”

 

“I’m only joking Chris—“ Tobin says as she falls into step with Christen, draping her arm around Christen’s shoulder, which has Christen’s heart skipping a beat, “I mean you’re like a fine wine—“

 

Christen turns her head to shoot a glare at Tobin, arching a brow as they slowly push their way out into the warm summer night air, “choose your wording wisely.”

 

Tobin laughs deeply as they keep walking towards the hotel, “just that—well, you know, it’s that thing, you know, about, how the people say—“

 

Christen purses her lips waiting for an answer as they walk up the steps and into the hotel but Tobin’s busying herself by pushing the button for the elevator and making a big show of inspecting the hotel art lining the walls.

 

“So?” Christen asks impatiently as they step into the now empty elevator, “what do the people say Tobin?”

 

It takes a second—and they have more than a few since most of the team is rooming on the 25th floor— but Tobin leans back against the mirrored wall and lets her eyes slowly sweep the entire length of Christen’s body, “You’re insane if you think this team isn’t going to want you, I mean who wouldn’t want you Christen, you’re just going to keep getting better with age—you know, like a fine wine”

 

Christen’s whole body flushes (a little from Tobin’s words and a whole lot from the way Tobin is staring at her) and Christen  thinks if she looks back hard enough she should probably have seen this coming and that with very little effort she most definitely could have imagined this exact scenario dozens of times in her head.

 

“Tobin?” It’s more than a whisper, just barely, and Christen thinks it might have gotten lost in the ding of the elevator doors opening, but as they both step out into the hallway and Christen goes to turn right Tobin grabs her wrist.

 

“Christen?” Tobin’s eyes are all soft brown and blinking slowly as she looks at Christen.

 

Christen’s not exactly sure what she’s asking, not until she watches the way Tobin’s fingers move from around her wrist to easily link with her own, and then she gets it.

 

Christen’s heart beats wildly against her ribs as she leans up against the wall and watches Tobin fumble with the room key and she can’t help her eyes from darting up and down the hallway making sure none of their teammates happen to wander out of their rooms and catch them.

 

There’s something about the thrill of nobody knowing even though they’re surrounded by the whole team that is winding Christen up even more.

 

Tobin swings the door open and lets Christen step through and Christen’s not really sure how to do this (she’s not really sure what this even is) and a nervousness starts sweeping through her body mixing with the anticipation and arousal that’s been building all night.

 

Christen doesn’t have to wait for too long because she feels Tobin’s warm hands settle on her hips as she walks up behind her until Christen can feel every inch of Tobin pressed up against her back.

 

Christen’s hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and Tobin takes full advantage as she starts placing lazy open mouthed kisses up and down the side of Christen’s neck and slowly leads her towards the bed.

 

Christen’s head lolls to the side in the hopes that Tobin’s lips will continue their exploration and she’s not disappointed. Christen has a hard time fighting back the moan that’s threatening to fall from her lips when she feels Tobin’s teeth sink into the lobe of her ear.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Christen’s body shudders at Tobin’s gravely tone and her limbs feel heavy as Tobin’s fingers apply pressure into her hips until Christen is spinning around to face her.

 

“I want to hear you Chris—“ Tobin leans in slowly and Christen’s never seen her eyes this dark and she’s almost positive they’re going to kiss but Tobin stops right before their lips touch and Christen can’t help but whimper at this.

 

It’s a soft little sound that falls against Tobin’s lips and has Christen’s whole body heating up at the way Tobin’s looking at her like she’s going to devour her.

 

Christen’s breathing picks up and Tobin’s fingers toy with the hem of her shirt and it’s almost like they’re frozen.

 

Until they’re not.

 

Tobin crashes into Christen (and Christen’s pretty sure she meets her half way) and it’s all lips and tongues and a desperation to feel bare skin.

 

Tobin’s fingers are struggling with Christen’s top as her body presses against her until the backs of Christen’s thighs are bumping against the mattress, “off Christen, please.”

 

Christen’s whole body reacts to the need in Tobin’s voice and she’s stripping off her top and pants until she’s standing in a black lace push up bra and matching panties.

 

“Fuck Christen—“ Tobin’s fingers reach out to trace every inch of newly exposed skin and it has Christen’s whole body swaying into the teasing touch.

 

“Tobin—“ Christen’s hands fist into the fabric of Tobin’s grey tank top and tug until she takes the hint and strips it off, “the jeans too.”

 

Christen watches every movement and can’t help the way her tongue comes out to run against her lips when she takes in the sight of Tobin in her grey Calvin bra and matching boy cut underwear.

 

“On the bed Chris.”

 

It’s not a question and Christen falls back onto the bed and pushes herself until she’s propped up against the pillows and Tobin’s just watching her with this hungry stare that has Christen rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the ache, “Tobin please.”

 

“Please what?” Tobin asks lowly as she runs her fingers up and along Christen’s thighs until they’re parting and she can settle herself between them.

 

“Just, I mean—, anything Tobin, please.”

 

Tobin doesn’t tease because her hips roll down and into Christen at the same time as her tongue sweeps into Christen’s mouth and Christen knows this is not going to last long (she’s not going to last long.)

 

Tobin’s mouthing at her breasts through her bra, fingers pulling at the fabric until they’re spilling out, and she can finally drag her tongue across the hardened peaks.

 

It has Christen groaning, fingers threading through Tobin’s hair to hold her in place, and body arching up against Tobin’s eager mouth, “more, I just—I need more Tobin please.”

 

Tobin’s head pulls up and away from Christen’s nipple until she’s looking down into her eyes, and Christen knows just how desperate she must look, “more?”

 

Christen nods her head slowly as her hips buck up against Tobin’s thigh which is slotted between her own, “please.”

 

Tobin leans down and licks hot and slow into Christen’s mouth at the same time as she slides two fingers, knuckle deep, inside, “you’re so wet.”

 

Christen feels the way the words land warmly against her lips and the feeling of Tobin being inside of her has her head turning to the side and her fingers digging into Tobin’s hips to pull her closer, “I know, I know, you feel—“

 

Tobin presses her lips against Christen’s  neck while Christen rocks her thigh up and into her center effectively taking Tobin’s fingers even deeper.

 

Their bodies rock together and as soon as Tobin sinks her teeth into the soft skin of Christen’s neck Christen can feel her body tightening, “Tobin I’m so close—“

 

“What do you need?” Tobin whispers breathlessly against the shell of Christen’s ear and she can feel Christen tightening around her fingers.

 

Christen digs her fingers into the muscle of Tobin’s ass and pulls her down against her thigh, “harder.”

 

Tobin complies immediately, her fingers thrusting in harder and her hips rolling down against Christen’s thigh faster and the sounds falling from Christen’s parted lips has Tobin teetering on the edge.

 

So when Christen starts  tightening around her fingers and starts whimpering in her ear, “I’m, oh fuck, Tobin I’m—“ Tobin can’t help but fall over the edge with her, rutting against her thigh roughly until their both satisfied.

 

It takes a few minutes for their bodies to still and Tobin gently rolls off Christen flopping down against the mattress. It’s quiet except for the sound of their breathing slowly returning to normal and Christen can’t help but think that neither of them lasted very long, “so—“ Christen’s not sure where to start, “that was—“

 

“Yeah.” Tobin says with a slow smile, “it was.”

 

“But I mean—“ Christen turns her head so she can study Tobin’s profile, “I mean we’re friends and it should probably be a one time thing right?”

 

Tobin takes a deep breath in as she turns her head to face Christen, “probably.”

 

Christen stares up at the ceiling because all she can think about is doing that again (well that and a whole lot of other things) and it already has her aching for more, “yeah, so just a one time thing.”

 

Tobin’s quiet for a second before she rolls onto her stomach, “Well I mean, maybe a one night thing?”

 

Christen’s body reacts immediately, “I mean, yeah, I guess that makes sense, but after tonight it can’t happen again.”

 

Tobin nods her head as she settles between Christen’s parted thighs and slowly hooks her fingers into Christen’s ruined underwear, “after tonight it won’t happen again.”

  
  


//

 

It does happen again in Washington.

 

//

 

And it definitely happens again (more than once) in Hawaii.

 

//

 

Then again in New Orleans.

 

//

 

And by New Year it’s a step away from being something serious (but is most definitely still a secret.)

 

//

 

But by January camp that all changes.

 


	2. The One Where Alex Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are hard to keep and Tobin and Christen find that out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are enjoying this because it’s been a blast to write!

It’s the first night of January camp.

 

“ _ Tobin— _ “ Christen practically whimpers it because Tobin is pressed up behind her with her lips on Christen’s neck and her hands sneaking up and under her t-shirt, and it has Christen’s hands flattening against the bathroom counter, “we just showered.”

 

“I know but you smell so good,” Tobin groans into the soft skin of Christen’s neck as her fingers pinch at Christen’s nipples.

 

Christen tries to focus but it’s so hard with the slow way Tobin’s rolling her hips into her ass, “it’s a—I got—“ Tobin squeezes Christen’s breasts and pushes her a little more firmly into the counter, “ _ fuck Tobin _ , it’s a new lotion.”

 

“I like it.” 

 

“We need to stop—“ but Christen’s tilting her head to the side so Tobin can suck on that spot just below her ear that makes her knees weak and it’s kind of totally contradicting her words, “I need to get back to my room—“

 

“This won’t take long.” Tobin husks it directly into Christen’s ear.

 

Christen knows Tobin’s right, and she tries to turn herself around needing to taste Tobin’s skin, but Tobin’s hands drop from underneath Christen’s t-shirt to cover her hands on top of the counter.

 

“I want you to watch.” 

 

Christen’s head snaps up to meet Tobin’s eyes in the mirror and they’re hooded and dark and all Christen can do is nod as she watches Tobin slide her left hand down and into her underwear.

 

Christen’s hands scrabble against the cool marble as Tobin’s fingers make slow circles against her clit and she has to bite down against her bottom lip to stifle the groan that’s clawing its way up at Tobin’s teasing touch.

 

Christen’s close; like, really close, and her eyes flutter closed and Tobin’s fingers stop, “open them Chris I want you to watch me.”

 

It takes everything Christen has to open her eyes, and  _ fuck _ , Tobin looks so good, and her fingers start moving again and it has Christen licking her lips and thrusting her hips to meet every slow circle.

 

And Tobin’s right; it doesn’t take long.

 

A few minutes later and Christen’s breathing is evening out and she spins around to kiss Tobin, taking her time and sweeping her tongue into Tobin’s mouth until she’s pushing her into the counter again.

 

Christen pulls away slowly placing a few gentle kisses on Tobin’s lips before she’s ducking under her arms and pulling on some joggers (totally resigned to the fact that she’ll have to change and shower again when she gets back to her own room).

 

“Babe?” Tobin questions as she spins around to lean against the counter.

 

“Mhmmm?” Christen’s gathering her things and packing up her bag so she can sneak back into her own room and get a little bit of sleep before team breakfast.

 

“What about me?”

 

The smile that crosses Christen’s lips is fast and tells Tobin she knows exactly what she’s doing, “sorry, we have an early team breakfast and you promised Alex you’d be ready on time—“ and Tobin knows she’s not sorry as she places a quick kiss to her lips and slides out of the bathroom door, “don’t forget to set an alarm!”

 

Tobin groans frustratedly as she spins around, “wait Chris you forgot—“ it’s too late because Tobin can hear the door clicking shut, “your lotion.”

 

Tobin just shrugs and sets it back on the counter before she hops into the shower again (this time setting the water a  _ little  _ colder) and then throws on some pajamas and crawls into bed.

 

She most definitely forgets to set an alarm.

 

//

 

Alex glances down at her phone again as she raps a little more forcefully on the door, “Tobin, I swear to god you better be ready when you open this—“

 

The door swings open and Alex takes in the sight of a bleary eyed Tobin still dressed in a loose fitting pair of joggers and an oversized t-shirt.

 

Alex’s eyes return to Tobin’s face and level her with a glare—that  she’s pretty sure Tobin can’t even see with how little her eyes are actually open— before she squeezes her way into the hotel room, “you’re kidding me right?”

 

“What?” Tobin asks slowly confused by this whole interaction.

 

“Team breakfast? Me picking you up? You being on time? Ringing any bells?” Alex questions as she flops down into the chair that’s surrounded by Tobin’s luggage.

 

It is ringing some bells, “shit Al—“ Tobin rubs at the back of her neck as she shuffles over to her suitcase to grab some clothes, she’d definitely forgotten to set an alarm after Christen snuck out last night, “just give me five minutes.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes dramatically, “if Kelley steals all the good coffee you owe me!”

 

“Fine.” Tobin grumbles as she heads into the bathroom to get ready.

 

It’s closing in on ten minutes when Tobin finally emerges from the bathroom, “okay, ready?” she asks looking over at Alex.

 

“I have to pee.” Alex says as she pushes past Tobin to get to the bathroom, “what?, you took like twice a long as you said you would!”

 

Tobin just laughs as she leans up against the wall scrolling on her phone waiting for Alex to finish.

 

“Umm care to explain?” Alex questions as she swings open the bathroom door.

 

Tobin’s head is slow to leave her phone and meet Alex’s eyes, “what?”

 

“ _ This locally sourced, lightly floral scented, vegan lotion will be an absolute must have _ .” Alex starts reading from the lotion bottle cupped in her palm, “what the hell Tobin?”

 

Tobin’s eyes flash wide for a second and her heart trips over itself, “oh ummmm, yeah—“ Tobin stutters as she snatches the bottle out of Alex’s grasp, “I’m trying something new.”

 

Alex laughs, “it’s yours?”

 

“Yeah.” Tobin says as she brushes past Alex to stuff the lotion into her bathroom bag and away from prying eyes, “it’s mine.”

 

“ _ Oh— _ “ Alex says as she scrunches her eyebrows together, “I thought maybe you’d met somebody.”

 

Tobin laughs awkwardly avoiding the statement (not wanting to actually lie to Alex) as she opens the door and lets Alex step through, “think they’ll be any fruit left?”

 

“You better pray it’s not all melon Tobin!” Alex threatens as she steps into the elevator.

 

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty.” Tobin says a little more confidently than she feels.

 

Alex just arches a brow totally unconvinced.

 

//

 

It turns out there was not plenty of fruit and Tobin can feel the way Alex is glaring into the side of her head as they pass by the almost empty buffet table.

 

Luckily enough Christen is waving them over and not only saved them a couple of seats but also a bowl full of melon-less fruit.

 

Alex smiles brightly over at Christen as she drags Tobin over to the table, “you’re so lucky that Christen is a godsend.”

 

Tobin shoots a lopsided grin at Christen as she plops down across from her swiping a slice of apple off her plate, “thanks.”

 

Christen fights a smile as she turns to face Alex, “I figured she forgot to set an alarm when I didn’t see you guys here so I saved a little of everything.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrows, “she answered the door still asleep!”

 

“Exaggeration.” Tobin says around a mouthful of apple.

 

“She was still in pajamas and her eyes weren’t even open.” Alex says as she spears a strawberry with her fork and Christen just laughs as she takes a sip of her coffee, “oh is there still coffee left?”

 

Christen nods, “sorry I wasn’t quite sure how long you guys would be so I didn’t grab any.”

 

“I’ll get it!” Tobin says as she hops up from her seat, “you need a refill Chris?”

 

“I’m good, thanks though.” Christen says with a smile as she watches Tobin walk away.

 

Tobin’s gone maybe five minutes (probably less) and when she returns to the table with two coffees in hand the words leaving Christen’s mouth have her heart climbing up into her throat.

 

“No, Alex, I mean, you have to try it. I got it in Palos Verdes, it’s locally sourced and smells amazing. It’s floral but not too strong, oh yeah, it’s vegan too!” Christen exclaims proudly with a smile. “I couldn’t find it this morning but I swear I packed it so as soon as I find it I’ll let you try it.”

 

Alex’s eyes are as wide as saucers, “ _ oh _ !” and then they start darting between a totally oblivious Christen and a slack jawed Tobin, “ _ oh!, oh my god! _ ”

 

More than a few heads turn their way and Tobin leans across the table, “hallway, now.”

 

Tobin practically drags Alex out into the hall with Christen following close behind them and they don’t stop until they’re safely tucked away in an empty conference room.

 

“You—“ Alex says pointing to Tobin, “and you,” she exclaims as she points at Christen.

 

“Yes, but you can’t tell anybody, no one else knows.” Christen explains in a hushed tone.

 

“How? When?” Alex says swiveling her head between her two friends.

 

“It happened in August after my hundredth cap dinner.” Tobin says looking past Alex at Christen with a small smile.

 

“IN AUGUST!” Alex shouts as her eyes widen even more.

 

“Shhhh—“ Tobin scolds, “listen, the reason we didn’t tell anyone is we didn’t want to make a big deal about it.”

 

“But it is a big deal!” Alex says bouncing in place as a smile starts to pull at her lips, “I have to tell someone, I have to tell Kelley and Allie!”

 

“You can’t.” 

 

“Please, now I know this is hard—“ Christen says calmly as she looks at Alex.

 

“It is, I really wanna tell them.” Alex whines as she looks back towards the cafeteria.

 

“Please we just don’t want to deal with telling everyone.” Christen pleads quietly looking at Alex.

 

Tobin looks at Alex pointedly, “promise you won’t tell?”

 

Alex looks like she’s going to physically explode as she longingly looks back towards the cafeteria just dying to spill her guts to Kelley and Allie, “fine, I promise.”

 

Christen and Tobin both wrap her up in a hug with overlapping “thank yous” hitting the sides of Alex’s face.

 

“This is unbelievable!“ Alex says as they both take a step away from her, “I mean it’s great—“

 

“It is great.” Tobin says with a goofy smile as she walks past Alex to place a soft kiss on Christen’s lips.

 

“Okay okay if I’m pretending I don’t know about this—“ Alex says waving her hand at their lopsided smiles and flushed cheeks, “then you both have to pretend it’s not happening.”

 

“Done.” Tobin says taking a giant step away from Christen.

 

“I think we can manage that.” Christen says nodding her head.

 

But it’s easier said than done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


	3. The One Where Allie Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie honestly just wanted to scare Kelley, that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely. Thanks for sticking around and I hope y’all enjoy.

 

“It’s not a New Years resolution so much as a—“ Allie scrunches up her face as she searches for the right phrasing, “lifestyle change!”

 

“You—“ Alex says with a smirk looking at Allie, “Alexandra Long, self proclaimed queen of social media, are going to gossip less?”

 

Allie‘s eyes widen, “what? I can do that.”

 

Tobin laughs as she snags a grape off Allie’s plate and pops it in her mouth, “Harry, you’d have more success playing goalie in the next SheBelieves Cup.”

 

“O ye’s of little faith.” Allie says with a glare around the table but it’s just met with laughter.

 

Alex takes pity on her and decides to share her resolution as well, “I’ve decide to go completely vegan.”

 

Christen’s eyes light up as she looks across the table at Alex, “I’ve got some amazing recipes Al, I tried the vegan diet when I was playing in Sweden, I can definitely send them to you if you’d like?”

 

Alex smiles brightly, “Thanks Chris, that’d be awesome.”

 

“Hmmm, so completely meat free Al?” Kelley asks with a smirkthat Alex completely misses because she’s spooning some berries into her mouth.

 

“Mhmmmm.”

 

“How’s Serv feel about that?” Kelley can’t stop the laughter that falls from her lips as Alex’s head shoots up.

 

“Gross Kel!” Alex admonishes in a harsh whisper but everyone else around the table is laughing too, “okay than wise guy, what’s your resolution?”

 

“Moi?” Kelley asks with a quirked brow.

 

Alex rolls her eyes, “yeah.”

 

“Don’t believe in ‘em”

 

“I think—“ Allie says as she stands up and looks around the table, “that the jump scares have gots to go!”

 

Kelley’s eyebrows draw together in confusion, “ummm I’m pretty sure everyone loves them.”

 

“Definitely not.” Christen replies looking at Kelley, “you know how many snacks have been lost?”

 

“Or how many precious valuables have been dropped?” Allie questions.

 

“Or the screams I’ve had to endure from rooms away?” Tobin mumbles around a mouthful of eggs.

 

“It’s funny!” Kelley defends throwing her hands up as she shrugs, “I can’t help it that I’m unscareable and y’all can’t share in the joy.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex states as she stands up with her plate in hand.

 

It doesn’t take long before everyone’s following her lead, filing out of the dining area and into the hallway.

 

“You’re definitely scareable.” Allie says as they step into the elevator, “right Harry?”

 

Tobin’s head quickly looks up and she’s pretty sure no one knows she was staring at Christen’s legs in those shorts, “ _right_?” but Alex’s look lets Tobin know she’s pretty wrong about no one noticing.

 

Kelley’s laughing deeply as the elevator doors slide open, “it ain’t gonna happen Long, I’m telling you that _this_ —“ Kelley says as her hands motion up and down the entirety of her body, “completely unscareable.”

 

“That’s ridiculous Kelley.” Christen chimes in, “and that’s not even a word!” 

 

Kelley’s already jogging down the hallway but stops to spin around and face the group, “damn Pressi you’ve been spending a little too much time with a certain UNC alum!”

 

Christen’s cheeks flush and Tobin stumbles as they come to a stop in front of Kelley but it’s Alex who comes to the rescue, “what are you talking about worms?”

 

Kelley chuckles, “I’m talking about Tobin rubbing off on her—“

 

Christen splutters, “ _what_?!”

 

“Unscareable Chris?—“ Kelley says with a confused look between the two, “it’s totally a word!”

 

Alex has to fight back a laugh at the relief that floods Tobin and Christen’s faces when Kelley darts down the hallway and it’s only a second later that Christen’s typing furiously on her phone, “so?”

 

“Merriam Webster says it is definitely not a word.” Christen states smugly.

 

Allie throws one arm over Christen’s shoulder and one over Tobin’s, “us UNCers aren’t so bad right Harry?”

 

Tobin chuckles, “nope, we’re pretty dope actually.”

 

“And mark my words—“ Allie says in a firm voice pulling Tobin and Christen closer as Alex hovers over her shoulder, “I am going to scare the shit out of Kelley Maureen O’Hara.”

 

//

 

The gear room is empty and Allie laughs as she situates herself inside the empty, dark blue bin—giddy at the thought of scaring the shit out of Kelley—her phone safely cradled in her hand until she’s comfortable.

 

Then she hits record.

 

“Okay, so I’m waiting in a bin where we get our gear—“ Allie explains to her recording phone I. A soft whisper as she slowly pops the lid of the bin open to record a little of the room, “and I’m gonna try and scare Kelley and get her back, I hope it works.”

 

Allie doesn’t have to wait too long before she sees the door swing open and she can’t keep the grin off her face at the anticipation of scaring Kelley, but the sight that greets her through the small opening has her clasping a hand over her own mouth to stifle a gasp—

 

“ _You’ve been driving me crazy all day Chris_ —“ Tobin practically whines as she shoves Christen up against the wall.

 

Tobin can’t help that she’s weak, so unbelievably weak, for the way Christen looks in her warm up gear because Christen is all long, tanned, legs and wildly curling dark hair pulled back in a ponytail—

 

And _honestly_ it’s not Tobin’s fault she’s so worked up because they haven’t had a chance to be alone together all day.

 

“Tobin we shouldn’t be—“ Christen’s head thuds back against the wall, a soft moan slipping past her lips when Tobin’s thigh works it’s way between her own, “ _in here_.”

 

Tobin’s lips are trailing up Christen’s neck and she’s finding it really hard to care about the fact that any one of their team mates could walk in on them right now—

 

and by the time Tobin’s lips find her own Christen is completely oblivious to their surroundings as her fingers tangle in Tobin’s hair to keep her close.

 

“ _God,_ I’ve wanted to do this all day.” Tobin mumbles against Christen’s lips.

 

“ _Yeah_?”

 

Tobin pulls back slightly, grins, and nods, “ _yeah_.”

 

Christen can’t stop the way her hips roll down against Tobin’s thigh, or the needy way she sways into Tobin’s body, and she’s just about got her lips on Tobin’s again when Kelley’s voice echoes down the hallway.

 

Tobin pulls back with dark eyes, “my room?”

 

Christen swallows thickly and nods as she follows Tobin out into the hallway.

 

“Kelley what could you possible need in here?” Alex questions as she follows Kelley into the gear room.

 

“Bands.” Kelley states as she makes her way towards the bin.

 

“AHHHH!!!” Allie pops up dramatically from inside the bin and the force of it has the whole bin tipping backwards.

 

Kelley screams and jumps back, knocking into Alex as they both watch Allie slowly tip backwards, bin and all, as she falls to the floor.

 

“Jesus Christ Allie!” Kelley shouts as she runs around to the other side of the bin.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks as she extends her hand to help Allie up.

 

“ _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ you are not going to believe what I just saw!”

 

Kelley’s eyebrows draw together, “what you saw from your creepy hiding spot, inside the gear bin, like an insane person?”

 

Allie just shakes her head excitedly, “seriously, I totally just saw—“

 

Alex gives her head a shake, “nope, stop!” Kelley and Allie both turn to look at her, “Allie’s not suppose to gossip.”

 

“Oh, she’s right Al!” Kelley says with a smirk grabbing the bands she’d come in for, “I’m gonna go stretch it out girlies!”

 

Allie turns to look at Alex, “ _so_ —“

 

“No gossip Allie.” Alex says with her hands on her hips.

 

Allie rolls her eyes but she has this nagging feeling Alex is a little more involved than just wanting to help her keep her New Years resolution, “fine, I won’t tell you what I saw.”

 

Alex lets out a slow breath, “good.”

 

Allie nods her head as she links arms with Alex, “hey, can we swing by Harry’s room real quick, she borrowed my switch?”

 

Alex’s eyes go wide but she keeps looking straight ahead, “right now?”

 

“Yeah—“

 

Alex whips her head around, “do you know something?”

 

“Do you know something?” Allie questions right back.

 

“I might know something.”

 

“I might know something too.”

 

“What’s the thing you know?” Alex says as her brows draw together in doubt of Allie actually knowing anything.

 

“Oh, no, I can’t tell you until you tell me what you know.”

 

“Oh, I can’t tell you what I know.” Alex replies with a shake of her head because after all she’s been sworn to secrecy.

 

“Then I can’t tell you what I know.” Allie says petulantly.

 

“Okay, fine—“ Alex says as she starts to turn away from Allie, but god, she really needs to know what Allie knows, so she spins back around, “ _you don’t know!_.”

 

“Alright how about I go up there and walk into Tobin’s room and I’ll see that the thing that I _think_ that I know is _actually_ the thing that I think that I know—“

 

“Ahhhhhhhhh you know!” Alex screams as she points at Allie.

 

“And you know!” Allie screams right back as she steps up into Alex’s face pointing at her.

“Yeah I know!”

 

“Tobin and Christen! _Oh this is unbelievable_! How long have you known?” Allie questions desperately.

 

“Too long! Oh my god, Allie, I’ve been dying to talk to someone about it for so long!” Alex explains staring into Allie’s eyes earnestly, “now you can’t say anything to anybody because they’re so weird about that—“

 

“Forgot a foam roll!” Kelley says with a shake of her head as she saunters back into the gear room and grabs one, “y’all coming?”

 

Alex and Allie both look at Kelley-

 

then at each other.

 

“I think I’m gonna grab some coffee!” Alex all but shouts.

 

“Me too! You know what they say, a yawn is a silent scream for coffee.” Allie says grabbing Alex by the wrist and leaving Kelley a few steps behind them.

 

“Y’all are so weird—“ Kelley says as she turns down the opposite hallway, “ _just so weird_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me @karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


	4. The One Where Kelley (and Pinoe) Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Pinoe find out and some very good ideas are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all it’s been too long and I’ve missed you and I truly hope this brightens your day just a bit!  
> Thanks for sticking with me.

Christen’s body moves languidly into child’s pose and the stretch feels good— and she’s  _ supposed  _ to be cooling down— but all she can feel is the heat of Tobin’s gaze and it has her focus faltering.

 

A few deep breaths—

 

_ do not  _ help.

 

Neither does the warmth of the sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling window.

 

“Are you just gonna sit there and watch?” Christen doesn’t lift her head, just mumbles the words into her yoga mat.

 

“I mean, yeah, I was.” Tobin’s voice is soft but she’s holding back a laugh as she takes a sip of her coffee.

 

“ _ Tobin _ .” It’s meant to be chastising but it just comes out a little breathless.

 

“It’s a  _ really _ nice view.”

 

It makes Christen’s whole body flush, and she presses her forehead deeper into the softness of the mat hoping to hide her face for just a little longer, “do you ever feel guilty?”

 

“About not participating in the yoga? Definitely not, yoga is very much a spectator sport for me.”

 

Christen can’t help but laugh as she slowly rises to her knees, and rocks back until she’s sitting against her heels, “I mean  _ should _ we feel guilty about this—“ Christen waves between them, “the not telling everyone and the half truths.”

 

“Full truths, I actually  _ was  _ grabbing coffee when Kelley asked me to do brunch with her and Alex today.” Tobin says making a show of taking a sip of her coffee all the while eyeing Christen’s on the tv stand.

 

“Tobin, you know that’s not what I meant.” Christen says as she slowly stands.

 

Tobin stands too, “I don’t, do you?”

 

“Sometimes, and sometimes I feel guilty about asking Alex to keep it a secret, and sometimes—“ Christen takes a deep breath, “And sometime I just want everyone to know.”

 

Tobin is slow as she makes her way to Christen, hands settling softly against her shoulders, “yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Maybe we can tell everyone sometime soon?” Tobin asks gently as her hands slowly slide up against Christen’s neck.

 

“Yeah, maybe sometime soon.”

 

Tobin’s eyes are on Christen’s lips, “but not right now?”

 

Christen can feel the heat low in her stomach stir at the way Tobin is staring at her, at the way Tobin’s fingertips trace along her jaw until the pad of her thumb is rubbing against Christen’s bottom lip, and Christen can’t help the way her tongue flicks out against it, “no, not right now.”

 

Tobin groans, “what  _ do _ you want to do right now?”

 

Christen steps forward until she’s pressed up against Tobin, fingers curling into the fabric of Tobin’s white sleeveless top, “I  _ want  _ to kiss you.”

 

Tobin waits, feels her heart rate pick up when Christen starts to lean in, “so kiss me.”

 

Christen does.

 

It’s slow and there’s a lot of tongue and when Tobin’s fingers tangle in Christen’s  hair and tug lightly she moans right into Tobin’s mouth.

 

Everything feels too hot and Christen wants her mouth kissing more than just Tobin’s lips, “I want this off.” Christen says breathlessly as she pulls on Tobin’s shirt.

 

Tobin raises her arms and stares at Christen with her kiss swollen lips, “so take it off.”

 

//

 

“Jan, it’s swanky...”

 

Alex arches an eyebrow at Kelley, “swanky?”

 

Kelley juggles the soccer ball as she gestures around her, “this hotel has a courtyard—“ she smiles and starts circling the small fountain in the middle, not once letting the ball drop, “and a water feature.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s a bird bath Kel.”

 

Kelley shrugs and pops the ball up and over her head, catching it smoothly as she turns to face Alex, “a swanky bird bath.”

 

“I can’t with you.” 

 

“Take it all in Janice!” Kelley says as she spins around, arms spread wide,  “we can see the pool, and the hot tub and the water feature—“

 

“Bird bath.”

 

Kelley chooses to ignore that “and look,  you can see Ash making Pinoe regret she ever asked for her opinion on her eyebrows—“ Kelley tilts her head up and grins, “and look you can even see Tobin and Christen through the cleanest glass windows ever ditching us for—  _ oh my god!” _

 

“What?” Alex turns her head up just in time to see Christen helping Tobin out of her top, very aggressively, “ _ oh my god _ !”

 

“ _ Christen and Tobin!? Tobin and Christen!? Oh my god! _ ” Kelley’s eyes are darting back and forth between the window and Alex and the window, “ _ my eyes! Oh my god Alex my eyes! _ ”

 

“Kelley, Kel, it’s okay—“ Alex says as she grabs Kelley’s arm, “it’s okay.”

 

“No!—“ Kelley says with tightly closed eyes and a wildly pointing finger, “no! no! they are doing it!”

 

“Who’s doing it?” Pinoe asks, eyes following the distressed flailing of Kelley’s hand, “oh  _ damnnnn _ , yeah, they are definitely doing it” Pinoe says with a sly grin “and looking fine as hell might I add.”

 

“No, just no, don’t add that—“ Alex says in a horrified whisper taking a hold of Pinoe’s arm and giving it a tug, “and for the love of god stop watching!” 

 

“Shows over anyways—“ Pinoe says nodding towards the now closed blinds, “you can open your eyes again Kelley.”

 

“Yeah I  _ can _ open them, but will I ever be able to see again?” 

 

Alex groans as she practically drags her teammates to her and Allie’s room, “we need to talk.”

 

//

 

“So every time they’ve snuck off together for coffee, or workouts, or because they’re too tired to hang out?” Kelley bemoans from her spot draped across Alex’s bed.

 

“Doing it.” 

 

“I can’t believe it, I mean my eyes will never recover, but I think it’s great—“ Kelley says as she props herself up on her  forearms, “ _ especially _ for Tobin, Chris is so out of her league.”

 

Pinoe’s got herself folded up in the side chair by the tv with a huge ass smile plastered on her face, “oh my god, wait, Tobin’s late night phone calls?”

 

“Uh, huh—“ Allie nods her head vigorously, “doing it,  _ well _ , I mean phone doing it.”

 

“I can’t believe we saw them fornicating.“ Kelley whines.

 

Pinoe laughs loudly, “I mean, really, by the looks of it they were just getting started and fornication was at  _ least  _ some foreplay away.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“But accurate-“ Pinoe says through a smile, “okay so they know that you know Alex— but they don’t know that Allie knows?”

 

“Yes.” Alex says flatly not liking the gleam in Pinoe’s eyes, “but it doesn’t really matter who knows what because enough of us know that we can just tell them, and all the lying and the secrets will be over.”

 

“ _ Or— _ “ Pinoe says slowly as she stands up, “we could not tell them and have a little fun of our own.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Allie asks more than just a little intrigued by the idea.

 

“What I mean is any time that they say they’re going to _work out_ or _chill_ _alone_ or _grab coffee_ we just full-on third wheel them.”

 

“Oh I would definitely enjoy that!” Allie exclaims clasping her hands together as she bounces against the mattress.

 

“No, no, no.” Alex exclaims over their chatter, “you know what would be even more fun?  _ Telling them _ .”

 

“That doesn’t sound like fun.” Kelley says turning to look at Alex, just now realizing the full potential of their secret knowledge. “Guys? Jealous Tobin? I’ll say I wanna set Pressi up on a blind date!”

 

“Yes!! Okay, I definitely like Pinoe’s idea and Kelley’s addition to said idea!” Allie says nodding her head.

 

Alex just closes her eyes and lets her head thud back against the headboard with a low groan, which means she completely misses the vision of Pinoe, hands to the sky, and head thrown back—

 

“let the scheming begin!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
